


True Love, Deconstructed

by Isagawa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Translation, Univers alternatif, basically I put the same tags as the original author did
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En inventant un timer comptant à rebours le temps qu’il nous reste avant de rencontrer notre âme soeur, Howard Stark a révolutionné le concept d'amour.<br/>Le timer de Tony Stark n’a jamais affiché un seul chiffre ; après 40 ans il a abandonné l’idée de trouver cette âme soeur.<br/>Là-dessus arrive Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love, Deconstructed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Love, Deconstructed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755475) by [tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase). 



> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !  
> Voilà une fanfiction Stony dont je bosse la traduction depuis quelques temps. J'avais déjà traduit avant, mais c'est le projet le plus long que je m'étais jamais fixé, le texte original faisant 3422 mots alors que mon plus haut score tournait autour de 700 mots. Je précise tout de suite que la fanfiction originale est de @tartan_suitcase et que l'auteur m'a bien entendu donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier son écrit ici.  
> Je remercie également ma bêta LeRien (que vous pouvez également trouver ici sur AO3) qui a fait un travail dément -- je t'adore.
> 
> Sinon, tartan_suitcase précisait dans ses propres notes que cette ff est "(très) librement inspirée du film TiMER" (que moi-même je ne connais pas), et qu'elle "voulait écrire un UA!Soulmates depuis longtemps car elle adore l'idée, mais voulait dans le même temps faire quelque chose d'un peu différent". Elle comme moi espérons que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 

En 1965, après avoir passé vingt-cinq ans à fabriquer des armes à feu, Howard Stark révolutionna avec succès le concept de romance. Ce qui avait commencé en tant que vague rêve, l’idée de produire un héritier à son empire, devint un système performant permettant de déterminer l’âme sœur de quelqu’un ; un petit morceau de métal, plat et argenté, comportant un écran, installé sur le bras, comptant à rebours les jours, les heures et les minutes restantes avant de rencontrer « la bonne personne ». En l’espace d’un an, 50% des Américains avaient un timer. L’invention déchira des familles, de même qu’elle en créa de nouvelles. Elle aida grandement la cause homosexuelle, mais monta des générations les unes contre les autres. Elle causa de nombreux conflits, et fit naître de l’espoir.

Howard rencontra Maria en 1967 ; quand leurs alarmes bipèrent à l’unisson, ils sourirent.

Le temps que Tony naisse, trois ans plus tard, le monde entier utilisait le Timer Stark.

Tony eut l’implant le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Il était curieux, mais pas exactement excité. Après plus de vingt ans d’usage, le timer n’était plus une technologie révolutionnaire, mais plutôt ce qui était vu comme une part essentielle du passage à l’âge adulte. Certaines personnes résistaient ; les adolescents en particulier étaient désireux de prouver qu’ils n’en avaient rien à foutre, des âmes soeurs et de ce genre de choses. Mais la plupart des gens qui le refusaient à dix-sept ans changeaient d’avis après l’université, et à trente ans la presque totalité de la population l’utilisait. Tony étant l’héritier de Stark Industries, il n’eut bien évidemment pas le luxe de pouvoir le refuser.

Sa mère tint sa main, éclatante de fierté et de bonheur lorsque l’objet (plus petit et en simple verre, désormais) fut fixé.

\--:--:---- 

Tony fixa l’écran vide et tenta de ne pas en être affecté. « Chéri, le rassura Maria en lui caressant le bras, c’est ce par quoi est passé ton père avant que mon propre timer ne soit implanté. Il n’a jamais perdu espoir. Tu ne le devrais pas non plus. »

Tony eut envie de dire qu’il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’espoir de toute manière, que sa mère aurait été mieux assortie avec quelqu’un d’autre, quand bien même Howard était son « âme soeur ». Il eut envie de dire que le timer faisait fantasmer les gens sur l’amour parfait, au lieu de les pousser à se dépasser dans leurs relations comme ils le faisaient avant.

Il ne dit rien, pourtant. Il hocha la tête, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, et déroula sa manche jusqu’à son poignet pour cacher la machine.

 

~

 

Steve avait été congelé vingt ans avant l’avènement des timers. Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Peggy, il avait su dès le départ qu’aucune autre femme n’allait lui faire ressentir ce qu’il ressentait avec elle. Peggy était la bonne, pour lui ; il était important pour elle, que ce soit en tant que le Steve Rogers rachitique ou le puissant Captain America. Il l’avait aimée, et l’aurait aimé à jamais si on lui avait laissé cette chance.

Soixante-dix ans plus tard, le timer en avait clairement décidé autrement.

« Howard voulait que je le teste, dit Peggy en passant sa main sur son timer sans s’en rendre compte. Il pensait — enfin, nous pensions tous les deux — qu’il ne montrerait rien, qu’il serait vide. Et puis… »

Steve sourit et prit sa main. « Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. » Et il ne mentait pas. Pas vraiment. Steve était heureux que Peggy ait eu une vie longue et bien remplie. Un travail qu’elle adorait. Le SHIELD, qu’elle avait créé. Un mari, des enfants, des petits-enfants. Il en était sincèrement heureux.

« Peut-être que si tu n’avais pas… » commença Peggy, et puis elle serra sa main dans la sienne. « Peut-être que ç’aurait été toi. »

« Deux âmes soeurs ? » rit Steve, et c’était un rire un peu forcé mais Peggy ne dit rien à ce sujet. « Ça arrive ? »

« Parfois, lui dit Peggy. Tout est possible. »

 

~

 

Iron Man était tout ce que Tony n’était pas. Il pouvait aider les gens. Il pouvait changer le monde. Faire des choses que personne d’autre ne pouvait accomplir. Et lorsqu’il volait, lorsqu’il combattait, lorsqu’il aidait, Tony se sentait plus libre que jamais auparavant.

—  Je sais, c’est troublant. C’est une chose de douter de l’histoire d’origine, et c’en est une autre de m’accuser, ou d’insinuer que je suis un super-héros.

—  Je n’ai jamais dit que vous étiez un super-héros », dit Christine avec désinvolture. La journaliste lui semblait excitée, mais Tony savait qu’il n’était pas la cause de cet énervement ; ni lui, ni même l’histoire qu’il racontait. Le timer sur le bras de la femme affichait un compte à rebours de moins de dix minutes. Au moins, il savait à présent que la conférence de presse allait être écourtée.

Derrière lui, Rhodey s’éclaircit la gorge et Tony regarda les cartes préparées, ce qu’il était censé dire.

« En vérité… » commença-t-il — avant de faire ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie en compagnie de reporters.

Mentir.

 

~

 

« Iron Man. »

« Captain. »

Steve avait souvent entendu parler d’Iron Man depuis son réveil. Il passait toujours aux infos, se déplaçant d’une scène de crime à une zone en guerre, de pays en pays, continent en continent. Plus Steve entendait parler de lui, plus il devenait impatient de le rencontrer. (Plus Fury semblait enclin à ce que ça n’arrive pas.)

« Je commençais à croire que nous ne nous rencontrerions jamais, lui dit Steve avait qu’ils se mettaient en garde contre Loki. Quelque chose, semble-t-il, se mettait toujours en travers de la route. »

Iron Man resta silencieux un moment. « C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Captain. J’aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans de meilleures circonstances. »

« Steve, dit-il. Appelez-moi Steve. »

 

~

 

Steve détestait les timers. Tout était tellement clinique à leur sujet. « On n’avait pas besoin de ces trucs pour tomber amoureux, de mon temps », dit-il à Iron Man alors qu’ils s’asseyaient tous deux sur la plateforme d’atterrissage de la tour Stark, regardant loin en bas, vers la ville. « On rencontrait quelqu’un, on tombait amoureux…

—  Tu viens vraiment de dire “de mon temps” ? » demanda la voix robotique, chaude et moqueuse.

Steve le poussa légèrement avec son épaule. « La ferme. »

Iron Man rit et le poussa en retour. « Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ce n’est pas exactement ma définition du romantisme non plus.

—  Tu en as un ? demanda Steve, et il sentit son coeur accélérer légèrement alors qu’il attendait la réponse.

—  Non, dit Tony immédiatement. Non. Je ne sais même pas si je crois au concept des âmes sœurs.

Steve sourit légèrement, penchant la tête pour camoufler son soulagement.

—  Ça te dit, un peu de catch ?

—  Du catch ?

D’un dernier mouvement d’épaule, Steve le jeta de la plateforme, criant d’excitation lorsqu’Iron Man l’attrapa quelques secondes plus tard.

 

~

 

A l’université, le timer de Rhodey aussi s’était révélé muet, et Tony s’était senti un peu moins seul. Bien sûr, Rhodey croyait toujours au concept des âmes soeurs. Il gardait l’espoir qu’un jour, son timer grésillerait et viendrait à la vie, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il trouve la bonne personne, la « spéciale », et l’aime pour toujours. Tony avait été tenté de demander ce qui rendait les autres gens moins spéciaux, mais Rhodey était un peu bourré et Tony n’était pas un connard fini.

Cinq ans plus tard, le timer de Rhodey s’éveilla avec seulement trois heures d’attente.

—  Quoi ? cria Tony dans le téléphone. Mais t’es où, putain ?

—  Au boulot, dit Rhodey à voix basse, essayant de ne pas attirer l’attention. J’ai de nouvelles recrues ce matin et les timers sont obligatoires. Elle vient sans doute à peine de recevoir le sien.

—  Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas un “elle”, tu sais, lui rappela Tony, mais il savait que Rhodey n’écoutait pas.

 

« Je l’aurais su, de toute manière », dit Rhodey à Tony, une seule fois, des années plus tard, alors que Carol emmenait Steve sur la piste de danse et tentait de lui faire danser un simulacre de foxtrot. Elle s’étouffait dans son propre rire en voyant Steve compter les pas à voix basse. Rhodey s’illumina en la regardant. « Comment ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle ? »

 

~

 

« Crois-tu en l’amour ? » demanda Steve à Iron Man.

Tony pencha la tête de côté et regarda les informations que Jarvis lui envoyait. « C’est une question étrange, Cap. »

« Si étrange que ça ? » Steve aussi les épaules. « Tu m’as déjà dit que tu ne croyais pas aux âmes soeurs. Mais en l’amour ? »

Tony l’observa pendant un moment, heureux que l’armure empêche son incterlocuteur de voir son visage. « Oui, j’y crois. »

Steve sourit, et c’était timide et heureux et lent. Tony suctomba encore davantage.

« Je n’aime pas le concept des âmes soeurs, c’est trop simple. Je pense que l’amour — la meilleure forme d’amour — on doit en prendre soin, pas le prendre pour acquis. »

 

~

 

Tony Stark était consultant, expert en armes à feu, génie technique, millionnaire et possesseurs des timers qui ornaient les bras de toute la planète. Steve aurait voulu le détester au premier coup d’oeil.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tony était aussi un homme charmant, plein d’esprit, étonnamment gentil, et généreux à l’excès.

Et il semblait détester les timers au moins autant que Steve.

—  Avez-vous repensé à l’idée d’en mettre un, Captain ? » lui demanda Fury pendant une réunion. Iron Man était absent — de sortie pour une autre mission, quelque part en Europe —  mais Tony était là, lui, afin de leur donner des détails pertinents.

—  Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, relevant la tête de son travail pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. « Rogers ? Tu ne veux pas de timer, si ? »

Steve secoua la tête. Fury et Hill semblèrent peu convaincus.

—  Ils sont un équipement important, argumenta Hill.

Tony pouffa. « C’est une horloge. Ne donnez pas à ce machin plus d’importance que nécessaire.

—  Une horloge qui vous prévient lorsque l’on a rencontré son âme soeur. En quoi ça n’a pas d’importance ?

—  Ça a créé une société de paresseux, commença Tony, comptant sur ses doigts. Ruiné l’industrie du divertissement. Détruit le romantisme. Et stigmatisé tous ceux qui n’en possèdent pas. » Il pointa un doigt sur Steve. « Bref. Ne faites pas ça, Rogers. Épargnez-vous cette peine. »

 

Plus tard, Steve prit Tony à part et le remercia pour son soutien. « Tout de même, je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il. C’est toi qui les fabriques, non ? Pourquoi, alors que tu les hais tant ?

—  C’est l’invention de mon père. La majorité des gens semble les apprécier. Et contrairement à ce que l’on produisait avant, ils ne sont pas des armes de destruction massive.

Il remonta sa manche et montra à Steve son timer, qui, fermement, indiquait toujours --:--:----.

—  Certains me diront simplement amer.

—  Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Steve, hésitant.

—  Ça veut dire que mon âme sœur n’a pas de timer. Il a été comme ça pendant quarante deux ans. Peut-être que si je l’avais rencontrée vingt ans plus tôt, je ne me serais pas senti autant roulé dans la farine.

Steve secoua la tête. « Une âme soeur ne garantie pas le bonheur. »

Tony sourit, tristement. « Essaye de dire ça au reste du monde. »

 

~

 

Le timer de Natasha ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Lorsqu’il le vit, Tony reconnut la première version qu’il avait faite lui-même, après la mort de ses parents. Elle datait. Natasha devait avoir dix ans. L’idée qu’elle ait pu se le faire implanter si tôt donna la nausée à Tony. Ça, et l’alcool. Et quoi que ce puisse être que Natasha lui avait foutu dans la nuque une minute plus tôt.

Fury parlait, Natasha le fixait et Tony se frottait la nuque, quand ses yeux tombèrent instinctivement sur le bras nu de Natasha. Les nombres étaient visibles, mais il ne comptait pas à rebours.

« C’est quoi, son problème ? » demanda Tony en couvrant la requête de Fury. « Je peux le réparer, s’il est cassé. »

Natasha secoua la tête. « Il n’est pas cassé, dit-elle. Ils réagissent comme ça, parfois.

—  Le tien bug ? répondit Tony, sceptique. Elle hocha la tête.

—  Il a toujours fait ça. Je ne m’en fais pas. Je n’ai pas longtemps à attendre.

 

Lorsque, plus tard, Natasha conta sa première rencontre avec le Soldat de l’hiver à Tony, elle remonta sa manche et lui montra son timer, maintenant bloqué fermement à 00:00:0000.

—  Tu penses que ça craint, une âme sœur ? Essaye d’en avoir une qui te tire dessus.

 

~

 

Nick hurlait. Maria hurlait. Bruce prenait de lentes et profondes respirations pour se calmer. Clint faisait tourner une flèche entre ses doigts, et Tony pensa que Phil lui avait sûrement dit la vérité à un moment ou à un autre. Natasha ignorait tout le monde. Très fort. Et Steve n’était pas là. C’est dire à quel point il était en colère.

—  Est-ce que je peux vous préciser, les interrompit Tony, ramenant sur lui l’attention générale, que je pense que vous réagissez tous de façon très excessive. »

Bruce fit un son Hulk à 80%. Tony leva les mains en l’air. « Je sais que vous êtes en énervé, je vous comprends, dit-il. Mais c’est moi qui vient de perdre ma maison et quelques pièces d’équipement scientifique irremplaçables et, oh, toutes mes magnifiques voitures. »

La flèche de Clint se ficha dans la table, juste devant Tony.

—  D’accord. Discutez de mon inaptitude et mon incompétence, pas de souci, dit celui-ci alors qu’il se levait et prenait le chemin de la porte. Je tiens à rappeler que j’ai sauvé le monde deux ou trois fois, si ça a encore la moindre importance. J’étais là pour vous. »

Il laissa la porte automatique se fermer derrière lui et soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver Steve.

Heureusement, Steve était un être d’habitude, ce qui signifiait qu’il était sans doute au gymnase, en train de visualiser le visage de Tony sur un punching ball.

 

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point t’es énervé ? » demanda Tony en restant sur le seuil, et Steve arrêta de donner des coups assez longtemps pour qu’il puisse l’entendre soupirer de manière significative. « Dix. »

Tony siffla. « Wow. Je m’attendais à un sept. Un huit à tout casser. J’ai fait des choses bien pires.

—  Tu nous a menti, à nous tous.

—  Techniquement— » commença Tony en se dirigeant vers Steve, mais celui-ci se retourna vers lui si brusquement qu’il fit quelques pas en arrière.

—  Arrête. rétorqua-t-il. Tais-toi. Tu _m’as_ menti.

—  C’est vrai, souffla Tony. C’est exact. Je suis comme ça, ok ? Je mens, parfois. Je suis pas comme toi, Steve. Je suis pas un héros. Je suis juste un mec en costard, qui essaye de se racheter.  

—  Foutaises, répondit Steve. C’est des _foutaises_ . Tu es Iron Man. Tu _es_ un héros. Tu es l’une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu es mon meilleur… » Il s’arrêta, baissa les yeux sur ses mains, commençant à défaire les bandages. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, Tony. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

—  Je suis désolé, dit Tony avec honnêteté. C’est juste que— plus le temps passait et moins je savais comment vous dire la vérité. Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’on allait être amis. Et tu préférais Iron Man à Tony Stark, alors…

—  Ce n’est pas vrai, affirma le blond. Tu ne m’as jamais laissé te connaître, c’est tout.

—  Alors laisse-moi une chance de réparer ça, dit Tony, et il tendit la main. Salut, moi c’est Tony Stark. Génie. Millionnaire. Iron Man. »

Steve essaya vraiment de ne pas rire. Il serra la main de l’autre. « Et un idiot. N’oublie pas idiot.

—  Comme si t’allais me laisser oublier ça. »

 

~

 

Le timer de Sam avait encore dix ans au compteur. Steve pensait que ça l’aurait découragé. Ce n’était pas le cas.

—  C’est rassurant en fait, lui expliqua-t-il. De savoir qu’il y a quelqu’un quelque part. Bien sûr que c’est dans longtemps, mais ça vaut le coup d’attendre pour les meilleures choses, non ?

—  J’imagine, dit Steve. Je ne sais pas si ça me réjouirait, d’attendre si longtemps.

—  T’as attendu soixante-dix ans, rit Sam, mais Steve secoua la tête.  

—  Je n’attendais pas. Pour moi, le temps était figé.

—  Peut-être que c’est l’univers qui attendait, alors, dit Sam, haussant une épaule.

—  Attendait quoi ?

—  Que tu le rattrapes.

 

~

 

Tony ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que Steve revienne si vite après que ça a dégénéré à Washington.

Il était seul dans son appartement, triant les informations que Natasha avait obtenues, remplissant des dossiers et établissant des corrélations pendant que Jarvis lisait à haute voix les meilleurs tweets et réactions des internautes.

« Monsieur, le Capitaine Rogers est en chemin. »

Steve avait l’air épuisé lorsqu’il sortit de l’ascenseur, et Tony bondit pour attraper son bras avant qu’il ne tombe à la renverse. « Doucement, mon grand.

—  Je vais bien, répondit Steve, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à un bâillement, et il autorisa Tony à le traîner vers le canapé. Mais toi, ça va ?

—  T’es impossible, murmura Tony, incapable de résister à l’envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Oui, ça va. Je vais bien. Pourquoi ce serait pas le cas ?

—  Ils ont tenté de te tuer, remarqua Steve, récoltant de Tony un regard circonspect.

—  Oui, et c’est le troisième groupe ce mois-ci. Je ne t’ai pas vu t’affoler pour autant quand c’était Dr. Doom. »

Steve renifla. « Oh, pitié. Même armé uniquement d’un cupcake tu pourrais le vaincre. » Tony ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. « Merci de ta confiance.

—  Enfin, je disais toi comme j’aurais pu dire n’importe qui.

—  Oui, bien sûr.

—  Sérieusement, Tony. J’étais inquiet pour toi.

—  Je sais, dit Tony. Mais je vais bien. On va tous bien.

—  Je dois trouver Bucky, dit Steve, et il bailla une nouvelle fois.

—  On va le faire, lui assura Tony. Tu devrais dormir.

Steve hocha légèrement la tête, puis se redressa. « Attends, dit-il, et il attrapa la main de Tony. Attends. Je dois faire quelque chose, avant. »

Tony hocha la tête et attendit. Steve sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et attira Tony plus près de lui.

—  Dis-le si tu ne veux pas, murmura le blond, et Tony n’eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait que Steve l’embrassait.

Tony se fondit contre son corps, passant ses bras autour des épaules de l’autre et s’approchant jusqu’à être assis sur lui.

—  T’es sûr de ce qu’on est en train de faire ? lui demande Steve, légèrement essoufflé.

Le brun l’embrassa doucement, trois petits baisers, passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Steve. « Je n’ai jamais été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit. »

Steve avança la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Tony une nouvelle fois, et le technicien le sentit s’apaiser.

« Dieu merci. »

 

~

 

Les Asgardiens n’avaient pas de timers. Thor pensait que l’idée même de la chose était blasphématoire au concept d’amour.

—  Que se passe-t-il si on ne tombe pas amoureux de son âme soeur ? Si on l’aime, mais pas romantiquement ? Que se passe-t-il si on tombe amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre ? Si… 

—  Écoute, je ne pense pas que mon père se soit vraiment cassé la tête avec tout ça, l’interrompit Tony. Je ne sais même pas vraiment comment il a pu changer l’amour en équation, mais bon, si quelqu’un le pouvait, c’était bien lui.

—  Le timer de Jane a tort, lui dit le dieu. L’homme qui avait été choisi pour elle n’en était pas digne. »

Tony acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça, et ne le voulait pas non plus. Jane était assez intelligente pour ignorer le timer sur son bras. Tony aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même.

 

~

 

—  Je voudrais l’enlever, dit Tony, un jour, alors qu’il reposait avec Steve sur le canapé, jambes entremêlées.

—  Enlever quoi ? » demanda l’autre, préoccupé par les doigts de Tony, avec lesquels il jouait. Il adorait ces mains. Leur force. Leur complexité, oeuvre délicate. A quel point elles étaient rapides, sûres, élégantes.

—  Steve, tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

Les yeux de Steve rencontrèrent ceux de Tony et il pressa un baiser d’excuse sur le coin de sa bouche. « Pardon, tu disais ? »

Tony eut un sourire, comme s’il savait exactement à quoi Steve pensait.

—  Le timer. J’aimerais l’enlever.

—  C’est possible ? demanda Steve, nez froncé. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de qui que ce soit s’étant fait enlever son timer.

—  Oui. Mais on ne peut pas le remettre. Une fois que c’est fait, c’est fait.

Le coeur de Steve battit un peu plus vite, espoir et excitation. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer. « Et c’est dangereux ?

—  Non. Pas dangereux, pas douloureux non plus. Pas plus que de l’installer, en tout cas.

Steve étendit le bras et posa sa main sur le timer de Tony, toujours caché par la manche, et pourtant toujours présent entre eux. « Si c’est ce que tu veux, Tony, alors vas-y. »

 

~

 

—  Comment avez-vous su que votre femme était la bonne ? avait demandé Tony à Yinsen, il y a déjà si longtemps.

—  De la même manière que tout le monde, Stark, avait répondu le captif avec un sourire qui disait que Tony avait beau être un génie, il restait un idiot. On le sait, dans son cœur, quand c’est la bonne personne.

—  Mais je n’ai pas de bonne personne, avait dit Tony, en tapotant son propre timer. Il est muet. Presque quarante ans d’attente, et toujours rien.

—  Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que vous attendez d’une relation. Il ne peut y avoir d’algorithme parfait pour l’amour. Les gens ont peur d’être seuls. Ils ont peur d’avoir tort. » Yinsen avait soulevé une plaque de métal pour l’attacher au reste de l’armure. Puis il avait posé sa main tout contre le timer de Tony. « _Ça_ ? c’est une excuse, un fantasme. Quand vous rencontrerez la bonne personne, vous le saurez. Comme pour l’armure. Ayez foi en vous, non en la machine. »

 

~

 

—  Tu es sûr ? demanda Steve, regardant Tony rassembler ce dont il avait besoin sur sa table de travail. Tu n’es pas obligé. Je pourrais m’en faire installer un.

Tony secoua la tête. « Et si— ?

—  Non, l’interrompit Steve. Il n’y a pas de “si”. C’est toi, Tony. C’est toi, le bon. »

Enfin, Tony leva les yeux et rencontra son regard.

—  Oui, dit-il fermement. Et tu es le bon pour moi, Steve. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un timer pour m’apprendre ça. Je n’ai pas besoin que l’univers décide pour moi. J’ai décidé. Le jour où je t’ai rencontré, j’ai décidé.

—  Le jour où tu m’as rencontré, répéta Steve avec un sourire. Le jour où tu m’as rencontré, hein ?

—  Prends pas la grosse tête.

Steve rit et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne. « Le temps et l’univers m’a amené à toi. S’il existe quelque chose comme le destin, je pense qu’on est parés de ce côté-là.

—  Ça ne va pas être simple, répondit Tony.

Steve sourit et embrassa sa main. « Rien n’est jamais simple, quand ça vaut le coup. »

 


End file.
